Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices are mobile and thus configured for use with a rechargeable battery.
The rechargeable battery may be charged via a wired connection. Wired charging connection arrangements (“connections”) operate to supply current for recharging the battery via a plug or connector, transferring charging current from a commercial power source outlet to the device's rechargeable battery. There are many different types of connections. Many designs of connections are “keyed”. That is, the plug end of the wire includes a connector element that fits into a port on the device, but each of the connector element of the plug and the port of the device is designed asymmetrically. This helps to ensure that the plug is inserted in the proper orientation into the device's charging port. Additionally, connections and keyed connections are used for other purposes, e.g., data connections such as USB, and other connections (combined) are utilized for combined charging/data transmission.